runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend's Quest
Walkthrough Required: None Suggested: Runes to teleport to Ardougne, 30gp (For boat to Brimhaven) Getting Started ''' * Talk with Legends Guild Guards at the Legends' Guild, located west of the Barbarian Outpost. * Accept the quest * Inside, speak with Sir Radimus Erkle. Ask him about how you can be a member of the Legend's Guild and you'll get the Radimus Scrolls in your inventory. * Now search the cupboard in the north-western building, on the north wall of the room to get a Machette. Required: Charcoal, 3 Papyrus, Machette, Radimus Scrolls Suggested: Axe, 2-4 extra Papyrus, 2-4 extra Charcoal, Food, Armour to defend against Karamja Wolves, Jungle Spiders, Tribesmen, and rogue Oomlie birds '''Mapping the Jungle * Head to the east entrance of Shilo Village, do not enter * Enter if you need to bank, or acquire some of the quest items such as charcoal or papyrus, which can be purchased in the shop, or if you need to acquire uncut gems for much later in the quest. * From the entrance near Shilo village, continue down south. * Here talk with a Jungle Forester. * Cut your way into the Kharazi Jungle with the machette. * Beware of Karamja Wolves, Jungle Spiders, Tribesmen, and rogue Oomlie birds ** You can cut through the trees with any axe, but it's not necessary; you can find a path that only requires cutting through the regular jungle plants (which look like the leaves on a tree). * Start mapping the jungle with the Radimus Scrolls. Map at the western section, middle section, and eastern section of the jungle (you do not have to go too far deep into the jungle for this part). * Show the completed map to the forester, and you'll get a Bull Roarer. Required: Bull Roarer, Machette, Radimus Scrolls Suggested: Axe Exploring the Shaman's Cave * Swing your Roarer around the jungle (try the middle and around the little circular dark patches on your map) and Gujuo will appear. * Go through every chat option you can with him. * Now find 3 rocks in the north-northwestern part of the jungle, search them, and go down into the cave. * Investigate the flamewall, and the man trapped inside will talk to you. * Exit using the cave entrance and use your bull roarer to find Gujuo again and tell him you need to put out the flames with pure water. * Make sure to inquire about obtaining the water and ask him all the options or you might not be able to obtain the pure water. Required: 2 Gold bars, Hammer Suggested: 2-4 spare Gold bars Golden bowl ''' * Head back to Shilo Village or any bank and withdraw some gold bars and a hammer, then head to Tai Bwo Wannai so you can use the Gold Bars to make a Golden Bowl. * Bring several gold bars, as it's possible to fail and you will lose gold bars if that happens. * Go to any bank (Shilo Village is recommended) * Deposit your hammer * To save time, read the next two sections and withdraw ** Runes (1 Earth-Rune, 2 Law-Runes, 1 Soul-Rune, 1 Mind-Rune) ** Cut gems (Opal, jade, red topaz, sapphire, emerald, ruby, diamond) ** pickaxe ** Lockpicks ** (You may need more inventory space so deposit what you don't need). Required: Machette, Radimus Scrolls Suggested: Axe, Prayer potion '''Pure Water * Now get it blessed by Gujuo by going to a spot in the jungle and using your Bull Roarer to summon him. ** Note; you will need 42 prayer points to do this, and failing will deplete your prayer points, so bring a prayer potion just in case. * Note: if Gujuo does not appear, you may need to try on a different area or speak with Ungadulu again. * Now find the shallow water in the jungle * Use your Machette on the Tall Reeds right by the small pool in the jungle, make sure you have a free space in your inventory or the reed will fall to the ground * Use the Cut reed plant which will be in your inventory, on the Shallow water * You should now have a Blessed Golden Bowl with Pure Water. * If you do not have the items required for the next section with you, go retrieve them from a bank Required: Blessed Golden Bowl with Pure Water, 1 Earth-Rune, 2 Law-Runes, 1 Soul-Rune, 1 Mind-Rune, 7 Cut Gems (Opal, jade, red topaz, sapphire, emerald, ruby, diamond), Lockpick, Machette, Pickaxe, Radimus Scrolls, 1 Soul-Rune Suggested: Axe Book of Binding * Make sure you have your required items for this section with you before proceeding * Go back into the north-western cave, use your water on the firewall * Talk to Ungaldulu. * Investigate the firewall and select jump * Search the bookcase and go in. * Go all the way through the different agility, strength and thieving obstacles (Lockpick and Pickaxe required) * Proceed past the level 80 Death Wings until you get to an Ancient Wall * Use 1 soul-rune, 1 mind-rune, 1 earth-rune, and 2 law-runes on the wall in that particular order. * Continue on until you reach the section with many pools of water. * Now use all 7 gems on the Carved Rocks coming out of the water. * A pool will not accept an incorrect gem, so you can keep trying each pond until you get it right. Read below for directions ** There are two rows of pools spanning northwest to southeast. ** Beginning with the most northern pool in the row of four, place the first four gems in ascending order (opal, jade, red topaz, sapphire), moving southeast after each pool. ** Then begin with the northwestern pool and place the remaining three gems (emerald, ruby, diamond), again moving southeast after each pool. * Once all gems have been placed, you will receive the Booking of Binding. Required: Armour, Blessed Golden Bowl with Pure Water, Book of Binding, Machette, Radimus Scrolls, Weapon Suggested: Axe, Holy Water Vial, Magic spells, Silverlight, Super combat set First battle ]] * Travel back out of the cave and get some more holy water into your bowl if needed. * Prepare for a fight against a level 172 demon, where most of your prayer will be drained. ** He will drain a majority of your prayer pretty quickly and it's a pretty difficult fight. ** If you run, you must do the battle from the start all over again. ** Bring some magic spells and if you want to be on the safe side. ** Please note that your friends will not be able to help you with this fight; if they try to shoot bows or cast spells, it will say their attack passes through the demon, and the demon will vanish on its own mid-fight, forcing you to start over again. ** If the fight is too hard, read below about a strategy using "holy vials" *** If the fight is too hard, the book of binding will let you create holy water vials. *** Read the book's "Enchanto" spell with an empty vial in your inventory to enchant it with 10 prayer and 10 magic stat points, giving an enchanted vial. *** It must be filled with pure spring water from a blessed golden bowl - recall that in order to fill the golden bowl, the reeds must be cut to extract the water from the spring. *** If using the vials, approach Ungadulu and click the vial's Throw option to soak him. This will weaken the demon when it appears. **** You can also stockpile these to use against other demons as powerful long range weapons, though the process to create them takes a while, so it's usually not worth it. * Now when you are ready, throw the pure water from your golden bowl on the flamewall to pass through, then use the Book of Binding on Ungadulu and fight the level 172 demon Nezikchened. ]] * After you defeat the demon, talk with Ungadulu, and he'll give you 3 Yommi tree seeds and a Magical Fire Pass so you can go through the flames without having to use your special bowl with water anymore. * You should still have some water left however, so use it on the Yommi tree seeds and it will create Germinated Yommi tree seeds. Required: Bull Roarer, Machette, Radimus Scrolls Suggested: Axe Replenishing the Pure Water * Now head back to the Shallow water and cut a reed with your Machette. * Try to use your reed on the Shallow water to only find the water has dried up. * Swing your Bull Roarer and summon Gujuo. * Ask him the second option and he will tell you a story, then ask for his help. * You must also ask Gujuo about Snake Weed and Ardrigal in order to find them. Talk to him about every option, just to be safe. * End the dialogue and he will disappear Required: Ardrigal (Obtained during), Snake Weed (Obtained during), Vial of water Suggested: Axe, Cure poison Potion Gujou Potion * You must now obtain * A vial of water (can be purchased in the Jungle Store in Tai Bwo Wannai) * 1 Snake Weed ** Snake Weed can be found north-west of Shilo Village, by searching the red vines and south-west of Tai Bwo Wannai in the red vines near the water. ** Searching for the herb will cause it to spawn on the ground, you will need to pick it up * 1 Ardrigal ** Ardigal can be found at the ship yard east of Tai Bwo Wannai and search a searchable PalmTree, that is just east of the gate, then pick up the herb and identify it to reveal Ardrigal. ** Searching for the herb will cause it to spawn on the ground, you will need to pick it up * Add both herbs to the same vial of water to create a Gujuo Potion. ** Drink it right away to save space; the effect is permanent. Required: Glass orb, Lockpick, Machette, Pickaxe, Radimus Scrolls, Rope, Runes to cast Charge Orb Suggested: Axe, food, Prayer Potion, Second Glass orb, additional Runes to cast Charge Orb Lower Legends caverns * You should now visit the bank in Shilo Village to withdraw a rope and some materials for a charged orb spell (glass orb included). * If you don't want to backtrack later on, you can sacrifice some space and withdraw a second orb spell. * Go back into the jungle and to the north-western cave, re-enter the cave. Make your way passed the bats and through the SMELL gate once more (you don't need the runes this time). * Continue to the Dark Metal Gate in the room with the pools of water. * Use a Charge Orb spell (any will work) on the gate to go through. * You will find several barrels inside which you can (but are not required to) smash for a random effect. They may explode, or spawn a random monster, or with luck, drop some useful supplies like half-pies, one-dose prayer and stat potions, and certificates for fish, logs, or ores. * If you haven't already, drink the Gujuo Potion and examine the Wooden Beam in the middle. * Use the rope on the platform, then click on the Rope down into darkness and go down (careful, failing will deal around 16 damage). * Attempt to take the hat then talk to Viyeldi. * Making sure you have plenty of health, proceed down the agility obstacles (watch your health here, you can take up to 28 damage upon failing) * Kill one of each of the spirits for all 3 gems (keep track of their names so you'll know who you killed). * Use Paralyze Monster on the level 120, 125 and 130 monsters and toggle it for easy kills. * Now take all 3 crystal pieces to the Ancient Lava Furnace in the north-east. * Place them all in one at a time then you get A red crystal. * Use the crystal on the brown rocks between the level 125s and level 130s to make it a glowing red crystal. * Use the Crystal on the Cavernous Opening to the south. * You might attacked by Lesser Demons, just keep running west. * Attempt to "Move Rocks" by the north-west of the creek. * Echned Zekin the ghost will appear, select the following chat options: *# "Who's asking?" *# "Do I know you?" *# "What can I do about that?" *# "I'll do what I must to get the water." *# "Ok, I'll do it." * You'll now have a Dark Dagger. ** It should be noted that you can get a second Dark Dagger to keep if you drop the first one and talk to the ghost again to get another. * Backtrack all the way up the agility obstacles to the blue wizards hat. Required: Armour, Blessed Golden Bowl with Pure Water, Book of Binding, Machette, Radimus Scrolls, Weapon, Lockpick Suggested: Axe, Holy Water Vial, Magic spells, Silverlight, Super combat set Second Battle Now you have two options; option 1 covers the easier but more lengthy one. The shorter and potentially more dangerous option 2 is covered below it. Option 1: Fighting the Demon with Holy Force Spell * Leave the hat alone. Climb up the rope. * Continue backtracking to Ungadulu. * Go withdraw your Magical Fire Pass if you don't have it to pass by the flamewalls. * Make sure you have runes and an uncharged orb for a charge orb spell * Use the Dark Dagger on Ungadulu and he will give you a Holy Force Spell. * Go through the tunnels again and back through the door (use another Orb spell on it). * Search the plank above the hole and it will re-attach your old rope. Go down it. * Make your way back to Echned Zekin's rock. * Move the rock and he will comment that your sense of purpose is different. * Stop talking to him by clicking away when chat options appear, and he will remain there. * Make sure you're at full health, you're about to fight the level 172 demon Nezikchened again. * Now it's time to use a Strength Potion, Attack Potion, Defense Potion or super set if you have one. * When you're ready, use your Holy Force Spell on the ghost, or click its "Cast" option. * He will transform to the demon, drain your prayer to about 25 depending on your level, and attack. ** Just toggle Paralyze Monster on/off for the fight, or use magic on him. Make sure not to run. ** ''Warning: if you do try to run at low health, he will call you a coward and get a couple extra hits on you before you actually leave battle, making your death a very likely outcome. If you are dangerously low on health, it's best to teleport to escape instead.'' * Once defeated (this fight should be easier than the first), move the rock again. * Use your Blessed Golden Bowl on the water spot beneath the rock. Option 2: The Shorter (But More Difficult) Way * You need to take the following steps to reach the new source of pure water if you don't have the Magical Fire Pass necessary to reach Ungadulu and show him the Dark Dagger. * Note: you may talk to Ungadulu, or escape from the flames if you are trapped there as a result of not being given the Magical Fire Pass by investigating the flames. You just can't give him the dagger. *Return to the stairs and Viyeldi's hat. *Attempt to take the hat and attack Viyeldi with the Dark Dagger given to you. *Return to the rock. Make sure you are prepared for another fight with the demon. *Attempt to move the rock when you are ready (i.e. you have taken a super potion set). *Echned Zekin will reveal his true form and attack you. Beware, he will drain ALL your prayer points and will be at full power. Silverlight, super sets, and heavy armour is highly recommended. If you can, bring a friend to spot you and save your things if you die. Make sure they don't try to assist with magic or range, as the demon will disappear if they try to help. *If this version of demon is too hard for you, you can return to Ungadulu after having given the dagger back to Echned Zekin. Talk to him through the flames by clicking "Investigate", announce you killed Viyeldi, and ask what you can do about it. He'll give you the Holy Force spell for free, and you can use it just like in method 1. *Once you have defeated the demon, you can move the rock and collect the pure water with your Golden bowl. If you don't have your bowl, moving the rock will allow you to get water from the spring on the surface again using the reeds. Required: Blessed Golden Bowl with Pure Water, Germinated Yommi tree seeds, Machette, Radimus Scrolls, Rune axe Suggested: None Totem * Go back up to Ungadulu and tell him the good news. * Make sure to ask "What do I do now ?". * Now make sure you bank. * Withdraw your rune axe and restore all of your prayer and hits. ** Grab a stat restore potion if you have one. ** Consider reading ahead and bringing the items needed to fight the demon for the final time, and runes to teleport back to Ardougne. * Find some fertile earth and use your Germinated Yommi tree seeds on it. ** This step also requires 45 Herblaw. If you boosted earlier you must boost again. * It may fail so just go back to Ungadulu for more seeds or if you're not quick enough watering it, it may die. * Now use your bowl of pure water on the Yommi Tree to make it grow big *# Then use your Rune axe on it to chop it down *# Use your axe once more to cut the branches off once it falls over *# Use your axe one final time to make it into a totem pole. * Now pick it up off the ground and you will lose around 7 strength levels. ** You can restore them with a stat restore potion or by waiting. Required: Armour, Bull Roarer, Machette, Radimus Scrolls, Totem Pole, Weapon Suggested: Axe, Magic spells, Silverlight, Super combat set Third battle * Now find the dark Totem Pole in the south of the jungle, it is on a hill. ** Depending on what you have done with the dark dagger, the upcoming fight will be different, read ahead * Prepare yourself by potting up. * When you're ready, use the totem pole you have in your inventory on the totem pole standing on the ground. * If you gave the dagger to Ungadulu ** You will now get attacked by Nezikchened again. *** This time, he will NOT drain your prayer, so just use Paralyze Monster the whole way through. for the last time]] * If you killed Viyeldi with the dark dagger ** You must fight the three spirits first before you can kill the demon. ** Fortunately, you only have to kill each one once, meaning if you need to run after killing one, they will not appear again. ** Do this if your prayer or health is running low to recharge before continuing your fight with the next combatant. ** When you fight Nezikchened, he will drain your prayer to around 12 from full, but with proper gear and preparation, this should still be easier than the other two fights. * After you kill the demon for the third and final time, use your Totem Pole on the other pole * Swing your bull roarer to say good bye to Gujuo. ''' * '''You'll get a Gilded Totem Pole from him. Required: Gilded Totem Pole, Radimus Scrolls Suggested: Teleport to Ardougne 'Finishing Up' * Now, return to the Legends Guild. * Use the Gilded Totem Pole on Sir Radimus Erkle. * Now enter the doors to the main lodge north and talk to Sir Radimus Erkle to get experience in 4 skills of choice. ** Most players choose Herblaw, as it will get you up a few levels from 45. ** You can now wield a Dragon Square Shield ** Wear a Legends Cape which can be purchased in the guild. ** Access the Legends Guild in full * Congratulations! Quest Complete!